


[Podfic] and like a dream (we vanish)

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana dreams, and Gwen cannot sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] and like a dream (we vanish)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and like a dream (we vanish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564029) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My second contribution to Femslash February. Posted late because I was waiting on [krw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/krw) to make the cover art. Worth the wait!

Cover Art by krw

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20like%20a%20dream%20\(we%20vanish\).mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:46
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20like%20a%20dream%20\(we%20vanish\).m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:46



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] and like a dream (we vanish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714737) by [krw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krw/pseuds/krw)




End file.
